


With Nothin' But Your Nights On (Keep The Fuckin' Lights On)

by QuirkyChick



Series: Kinda Like A Hurricane [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Smut, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyChick/pseuds/QuirkyChick
Summary: Stiles goes to Derek's nightclub (but he's got more on his mind than a drink and a dance).





	With Nothin' But Your Nights On (Keep The Fuckin' Lights On)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my aim right now is to churn out as many stories (no matter the length or the plot) as I can so that I get back into the habit of writing. Otherwise, I’ll just keep doubting myself and thinking I don’t know how to write anymore so there you go – something else only 48h after my last post. Actually, it’s in the same universe as Love The Way You Shiver because you people were so nice and I was impressed at the number of kudos and comments in two days for such a small piece. I am turning this into a series – I’m not promising there will be more than two stories but I’m inspired right now so we’ll see.
> 
> Still Sterek, still un-beta’ed, English is still not my mother tongue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from MTV’s show Teen Wolf. Titles (of the series, the story and the chapters) from the song ‘Drew Barrymore’ by Bryce Vine because it was already the case for the first story so why not.

He arrives at the Howling Grounds around 10.30, which is later than what he’s used to but he had to work on a group project before coming and time got away from him. He usually arrives a lot earlier in the evening, when it’s considered lame to already be in a nightclub. The queue is packed; people patiently waiting in line to enter the city’s most popular club, standing in small or bigger groups, chatting among themselves or already checking out the other club goers to find someone to chat up once inside.

The night is cold but the sheer amount of people standing close to each other gives off some heat. It’s pretty animated out there, and Stiles is an outgoing kinda guy but he also tends to not do too well in such a big crowd. He hunches his shoulders a bit and tries not to attract attention while he thinks about how to proceed. Usually he directly heads to the doors but he feels bad bypassing all those people. He shrugs, pops a gum in his mouth, and goes at the end to wait his turn same as everybody else. Not even two seconds after he takes his place in the line, others are already falling in behind him.

Standing in line gives him time to observe the people around him. They all look very slick and trendy. He sees a lot of people in leather and girls in skintight dresses, hair and makeup flawless. Honestly, it looks like every person dying to enter Derek’s club poses as a model in their spare time.

Dressed in a soft grey tee and ripped black jeans who have seen better days, Stiles feels underdressed and wildly out of place. He wonders why Derek always insists on him showing his face to this place regularly. Stiles does know he was not beaten by the ugly stick, but more casual locations and strategic lightning are best suited to the thing he’s got going on. He winces a bit, hitches his jeans higher on his hips and tries to flatten his shirt as best as he can. He has half a mind to turn around and get as far away as he can but he told Derek he’d be there tonight and the man doesn’t like empty promises much. Especially coming from what he considers “his” people, which Stiles now seems to be a part of.

He doesn’t have to wait uncomfortably for long though because as he’s rubbing his hands together to get some warmth back into them, he hears highs heels clicking on the pavement behind him then stopping at his level.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, Isaac. If this isn’t the boytoy himself…”

Fighting a blush, Stiles turn to the bombshell now standing on his left.

“Hi Erica, always a pleasure to see you. Tough if you could stop referring to me as the BoytoyTM, I would be really grateful. I thought Derek told you to stop it too.” He glares at her, hoping to look at least a tad bit intimidating.

It doesn’t really work though. The woman is fierce - tall, blond, bright red lips and nails, perfectly dressed, stunning – and she looks a hundred times scarier than Stiles even clad in a little black number who could easily pass for a large handkerchief. She smiles even bigger, a wicked glint in her eyes.

“Oh? You’re gonna tell on me to your daddy, kitten? I thought the only one he was spanking was you and that you liked it that way?”

Well aware that everyone in the vicinity is listening in to their exchange and that Isaac is smirking right behind Erica, Stiles can feel his face heating up but he still tries to keep his head high.

“Go fuck yourself, Erica.”

People besides him seem to know perfectly who Erica and Isaac are because even pressed together in the line, they all try to move discreetly away from Stiles so as not to be associated with him. Some of them give him sideline glances. They must think he is insane to talk to Erica that way; after all, not everyone can insult a _Wolf_ and get away with it unscathed. However, they don’t know he’s fucking the _Pack Alpha_ , the head of the local mob.

However, Stiles is a lot of things but naïve is not one of them – he knows the fact that Derek enjoys fucking him right now is not bulletproof protection. If he’d suddenly get a bit too curious or if he’d ever become a burden, he’s pretty sure the value of him being alive would dramatically drops. He’s not hanging onto wrong notions of love and commitment. Derek is a passionate and possessive man; Stiles’ pretty sure he considers him as one of his possessions, and that’s why he’s always a bit angry when Erica calls him a boytoy. There is a ring of truth to it; he just might merely be one of Derek’s many toys in the same way as his cars, watches, weapons. He tries to not let it get to him but it’s not that good for his self-esteem. He’s pretty sure he could get a decent boyfriend or at least a nice fuckbuddy if he tried. Too bad he can’t seem to stop coming back to Derek every time. The guy is like a drug, and Stiles is akin a pitiful addict looking for another fix.

“Well, looks like the kitty’s got claws. Better watch out, one day he might scratch you, Erica.”

“I’m already shaking. While I’m waiting for the babe to grow balls, I’ll go get myself a drink. Get the kid inside, Derek will be a pain in the ass if he catches a cold out here.”

Stiles just blinks at her. It’s not like Derek doesn’t always say that Stiles should take care of himself and that he deserves a better life than all the other broke students he surrounds himself with, but he wasn’t aware Derek would care one way or another if he got a bit sick.

Erica must see something in his eyes though, and it becomes clear with what she says next.

“Oh, don’t kid yourself, the only reason he’d get his panties in a twist is because it’s pretty hard to suck a dick with a blocked nose, am I right?”

She then gives him a smile as brilliant as it is fake, and takes off towards the club’s doors.

“Okay kid, even if Erica can be a bit of a bitch, she’s not wrong so let’s get you inside. Why the fuck are you even waiting here in the first place? You could have just gone to Aiden and Ethan, they would have let you in, they know you by now.”

When Stiles does not move, still boiling with anger and shame at what Erica said in front of all these people, the blond man rolls his eyes, sighs and takes his wrist.

“Come on, I ain’t got all night. Some of us have got work to do here.”

He then proceeds to herd him past the line and towards the twin bouncers who had stopped scrutinizing the people clamoring to enter Howling Grounds and deciding whether to let them in or boot them out, in order to watch the show that Erica and Stiles just freely provided. They let them through the doors with a quick incredulous glance at Stiles’ choice of outfit and a respectful nod to Isaac.

Stiles can already tell it’s going to be a long night. Hopefully the sex will be good enough to get him out of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that not a lot happens in this chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are a nice belated Christmas gift.
> 
> (Please go gentle with me, I break easily.)


End file.
